Dead Vegas
"Escape the damned gamblers and the malicious Cardmaster in the fourth installation of zombies in... Dead Vegas" ''Level Description Details Dead Vegas is the fourth map in the Dystopia storyline by TheRealJonezy. It is preceded by Metropolis and is succeeded by Niemandsland. Opening Cutscene After the four heroes de-activated the generators at Akumu No Kojo, Fielding recieved a call from a German man who asked that they make their way to Las Vegas as swiftly as possible. After contemplating whether or not they should go, Tarovski decided to start to pack his things and fly the helicopter to Las Vegas himself. Luckily, the other three were able to get on just before he took off. En route to Las Vegas, Fielding finally gets to ask Schroder more about his past. When he asks him, Schroder has a grotesque flashback showing mutated humanoid creatures, an elderly Japanese man in a lab coat screaming at Schroder for help and a giant mushroom cloud. Schroder then refuses to answer Fielding again and tells him that if he told him, Fielding would jump from the helicopter. After landing, Fielding gets another message on his earpiece from the German man who introduces himself as Amadeus Weissen. He then tells the heroes that they must smuggle out "the jackpot". Confused at Weissen's cryptic message, they proceed to kill the undead. Enemies Zombies- The typical zombies that appear in every map. Some of them are wearing clothes like tuxedos and very revealing clothing. Cardmaster- The Cardmaster is the boss zombie of this map. He spawns at round 5 and cannot be killed until round 20. He will throw cards at you to blind you and if you are close enough to him he will roll the dice, deciding what negative bonus (Power-Downs) he will give you. Weapons 'Pistols' *M1911 *Mauser C96 *Python *Executioner *Desert Eagle (Dual wield also available) 'Sub-Machine Guns' *Skorpion Evo *Chicom CQB *PDW-57 *MP7 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *AUG *MTAR *M8A1 *Type 25 *Type 95 *SMR *FAL *M27 *STG-44 'Light Machine Guns' *LSAT *HAMR *MG-16 'Shotguns' *Olympia *M1216 *Remington 870 MCS *S12 'Launchers' *RPG *War Machine 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife 'Other' *Monkey Bomb *EMP Grenade *Chemical-Claymores *Semtex Grenades 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Ray Gun Mark II *Thunder Gun *King Of Kings *Queen Of White *Jack Of All Trades *The Joker Utilities * Mystery Box- The Mystery Box returns but with a roulette theme to it. When you buy it you hold X to place 950 points on either red or black (randomly chosen). Then, the roulette wheel on the front of the box will spin, if it lands on your bet you will either get a good gun or 150 points back. If it doesnt land on your bet, it functions normally. * Points Grab- Activate this machine at the start of a round and thenduring that round, you are able to pick up wads of cash worth 100 points each. Note: Picking up a golden wad in the strip club part of the map will give you 1000 points. *Pack-a-Punch- Pack-a-Punch makes another appearance in this map. It functions the same way and looks exactly the same. Power Ups And Downs + Perks 'Power-Ups and Downs' *Power-Up: Max Ammo. Power-Down: Deplete Ammo *Power-Up: Instakill. Power-Down: Jugger-Zombies *Power-Up: Double Points. Power-Down: Half Points *Power-Up: Carpenter. Power-Down: Smasher *Power-Up: Fire Sale. Power-Down: Ghost Box 'Perks''' *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *Double Tap II *Stamin-Up *Mule Kick *Slice And Dice Tea *Electric Cherry *Liquid Luck Trivia *This map has the most Wonder Weapons in the Dystopia storyline so far, amassing 7 Wonder Weapons. *The song "Bangarang" can be activated by holding the action button next to 3 teddy bears around the map. Halfway through the song though, Ivan Tarovski does the right thing by turning off the piece of CENSORED and turns on his favourite song "Duality" by Slipknot. *This map introduces the most new features in a Dystopia map. *During Schroder's flashback in the opening cutscene, for a split second, you can see a sign that says "Hiroshima" fans speculate that Hiroshima may be the final map to be released. Further evidence towards this is that TheRealJonezy said "I want the last two maps to be a retelling of history. With Zombies."